Tentative
by AkumaStrife
Summary: Because their relationship is a fragile thing /50 Sentences/Cleon/


**Inspired by CherryFlavoredChalk and Haroku; because they write beautifully and I had this list gathering dust(and also because it's 5:36 in the morning and i haven't slept since yesterday morning...a whole day ago).**

**50 sentences portraying the insistent want, and lack of, something between Cloud Strife and Leon Lionhart.**

**

* * *

1. Once **

Once upon a time there was a blond prince and his favorite brunet servant; they were secretly in love, but the servant was too worried about protocol and so refused all advances from the blond prince; the blond prince became very unhappy and the brunet servant was remorseful and discontent; they did not live happily ever after.

**2. Sorry **

Leon regrets all the times he wasn't able to detect what was wrong, all the times he let the other push him away, all the times he couldn't do a damned thing while the other suffered; and Cloud regrets not being able to open up, not being able to trust Leon.

**3. ****Numbers**

He could count on one hand the amount of times Leon had touched him, but Cloud would need to do much more than take off his shoes and socks to count the number of times he'd thought about how he could get away with touching the other.

**4. Maybe **

Maybe Leon will feel the same, maybe he'll want him, maybe things will be better this time, maybe…Cloud snorts; yeah, and maybe Sephiroth will start frolicking and handing out flowers.

**5. Please **

Cloud begs for a release, pleads to be touched, _moremoremore, fasterfasterfaster_; and then he wakes up and wishes he could just die.

**6. Abuse **

Every time the blond walks past, Leon can't help but stare at him, wanting nothing more than to abuse those lips and the smooth looking skin.

**7. ****Beep**

"What, for hyne's sake, is that infernal beeping?" Leon screams in frustration at the lovely hour of three in the morning, and Cloud merely shakes his head, his bloodshot eyes mirroring the other's; and they are both secretly thinking about all the other things they could be doing at this hour rather than search for the source of that god awful sound.

**8. Oven**

Leon is glad he's no good with mechanics; otherwise he wouldn't be able to watch Cloud fix the oven, all bent over and out of breath.

**9. Rice**

Leon can't stand the taste of rice, as it only reminds him of the weeks he was part of the resistance, forced to eat only it; but he's too prideful to say anything, so Cloud continues to make it.

**10. Russia **

"I want…to see Russia" Cloud stated suddenly, as if the wish surprised even himself; Leon scoffed, but stood to check his bank statement anyway.

**11. Silence **

They existed in silence; suffering, rejoicing, killing…all in utter silence; and anyone who thought meeting each other would change that was a fool.

**12. Tired**

Cloud looks exhausted, so Leon figures the blond won't notice if he were to touch him.

**13. Pumpkins **

Yuffie is shocked to find that neither Cloud nor Leon have ever carved pumpkins, and so does everything in her power to make it happen this October; considering it a bonus when she manages to turn it into a date.

**14. ****Leave**s 

When he catches Cloud doodling on a stray envelope Leon makes a mental note to plant trees _somewhere._

**15. Turkey **

It is when Aerith prompts Cloud to cut the turkey that Leon starts thinking of ways to reassert his dominance over the blond.

**16. Crowds **

Leon knows Cloud has an irrational fear of being around a lot of people, and so doesn't say anything when he feels those fingers tightly grip the hem of his shirt.

**17. Frost **

Leon stops to quizzically eye the designs etched into the thin coat of frost covering the window, but understands when he sees the outline of a puffy cloud; and hesitates before melting an outline of a heart around it.

**18. Snow **

Cloud looks with wonder at the fat, slowly drifting flakes, and Leon nudges him but doesn't get an answer; Cloud can't bring himself to say how long it's been since he's seen snow, the last being…that winter with Za—

**19. Paper **

Cloud's heart is made of pink construction paper; all wrinkled and ripped with use, useless to those with out patience and a little bit of glue.

**20. Smoke **

Even though Cloud is usually within arms reach, Leon just can't seem to catch him, no matter how hard he tries.

**21. Kidding **

"I hate winter…my hands are cold…" Leon complains and Cloud chuckles quietly at his childish attitude, asking "Would you like me to warm them?" and when Leon looks at him strangely hastily adds, "I was only joking"; except he's not.

**22. Ghosts**

Leon has heard vaguely of the first class SOLDIER that meant so much to Cloud, and is unwilling to admit that he's jealous of having to share the blond with a memory.

**23. Chapped lips **

Cloud's lips are chapped, but Leon thinks he probably wouldn't mind.

**24. Ribbon **

When Leon asks about the pink ribbon he finds in the blond's dresser, Cloud finally admits that there are things he can't remember…he remembers wearing it as a memento, but he can't remember _why_.

**25. Coal **

Yuffie is furious when she discovers her stocking is filled with coal, and looks accusingly at Cloud and Leon; and with straight faces they both look over to Cid, who swears venomously because he knows no one will question the stoic warriors.

**26. Eggnog **

It became very obvious that Yuffie had spiked the eggnog, but Cloud and Leon couldn't seem to find the effort to care at the moment.

**27. Intent **

Cloud doesn't intend to let on to the other that he has feelings for him, not until Leon gives some sort of sign that he might feel the same; unfortunately Leon is under the same principle.

**28. Apples **

Leon never liked apples, but he ate the Banora brand with Cloud because they seemed to be important to him….yet another thing about the past that the blond wasn't ready to share.

**29. Key**

Cloud was notorious for losing keys; he lost the house keys, car keys, the shop keys, the key to the safe, the key to the handcuffs, and even the key to his heart…that last one was the only key Leon couldn't seem to locate.

**30. Friendship **

You couldn't really call what they had a friendship, but that was okay because they wanted what was beyond and would skip that middle step in a heartbeat.

**31. Pancakes **

Cloud is surprised that Leon can make pancakes, and honestly…so is Leon.

**32. Partner **

They could be considered comrades, partners, but they never use those kinds of terms because it will make the impending loss that much harder.

**33. Win **

He knows he has won the moment he sees those stormy gray irises quiver.

**34. Laughter **

They're both drunk off their ass; Leon laughing at Cloud's confession of love, and Cloud laughing also because the funniest part is that it's true.

**35. Height **

Leon notices, with a hint of smug satisfaction, that he is slightly taller than Cloud.

**36. Have **

Cloud never had very much as a child, and he was usually okay with that, but he childishly thinks it's unfair that he can't have the only thing he's ever truly wanted.

**37. Grief **

They carry grief around like a woman carries her extra weight: beset by self-doubt and ugly feelings, yet look content and worry free so as not to draw attention to it.

**38. Collection **

Fellow collectors are drawn together by a shared passion, although normal collectors don't try to routinely kill each other with said collection.

**39. Entire **

"…You used up my entire stash of materia…!", Leon nods, Cloud staring at the shocked ninja blankly, and then they realize they probably have 2.37 seconds until they should get the hell out of the house.

**40. Perfect **

They are not perfect, but that's okay because they never liked the straight A/cheerleader types anyway.

**41. Demonstration **

A demonstration is not necessary, but Cloud lets him go on, much too preoccupied with how Leon's lips move around each syllable, vaguely wondering how they would move around something else.

**42. Fear**

Leon doesn't know what real fear is until he sees the blond go down.

**43. Language **

Cloud doesn't react when Leon mumbles across the table, "Don't be late for our date tonight" because unfortunately he's talking about their sparing match, which will most definitely _not_ end with sex.

**44. Vodka**

Leon decides he likes the clear, harsh liquid very much the moment he has Cloud under him, looking _upupup_ at him with those acidic blue eyes hazy with desire.

**45. Shipping **

The cost to ship Cloud's new bike to Hollow Bastion was almost as much as the bike itself, but whatever, it was Leon's credit card anyways.

**46. Rabbit **

Leon can sit still for hours, arm outstretched, waiting for the stray rabbit to hesitantly inch forward in response to his silent beckoning; all the while wishing Cloud would be as receptive.

**47. Isolation**

They never needed to be alone to be completely closed off from everyone else.

**48. Cycle **

Cloud always seemed to have the most guarded look in his eyes, and that only made Leon more curious, which in turn caused Cloud to close himself off even more.

**49. Orbit **

They were constantly circling each other, sometimes coming within hands breath of physical contact, yet missing each time.

**50. Unsaid**

"You could've had me! All this time you could've had me and yet…!" but the statement is never finished.


End file.
